Sonic y Shadow se Enfrentan De Nuevo El Duelo Final
by Chinito4
Summary: (Secuela concluyente de "Sonic, El Erizo Samurai".). No se me ocurre ningún Summary, así que sólo digo que lean para saber cómo termina todo entre todos.


Los géneros de esta secuela son: "Acción" y "Amistad".

Los meses han pasado desde que Silver y Shadow se amigaron con Sonic y los otros. Durante estos meses, los amigos han comprado más carretillas de minería y Tails y Cosmo han seguido regalando generosos millones de yenes a la gente. Muy pocas veces Tails ha tenido que volver a darle gratuitamente los retratos a la gente porque los compradores han llegado con más dinero y han podido pagarle el precio de cuarenta yenes. Ahora, es la última noche antes del diez de Septiembre. Silver y Shadow están en la casa juntos antes de dormirse.

Silver: Finalmente está a punto de llegar la noche que tanto hemos deseado. Por fin asesinaremos a Sonic y nos iremos de esta ciudad para siempre.

Shadow: Cuando yo haya terminado de asesinar hasta el último fundador, regresaré a vivir contigo y nunca más volveremos a separarnos. Viviremos juntos en donde se te ocurra.

Shadow deja de sonreír y mira al suelo.

Silver: ¿Qué sucede, Shadow?.

Shadow: No es nada. Sólo que siento que ellos se volvieron importantes para mí. Pero aún así, vamos a asesinar a Sonic y continuaré con los asesinatos hasta que termine con el último fundador.

Después de unos minutos, Silver y Shadow se duermen. A la mañana siguiente, Shadow va a la Residencia Sonamy y comienza la primera parte de lo ensayado. Les habla que quiere hacer una fiesta en la noche y que Silver ya está enterado y que está de acuerdo con él.

Amy: ¿Una fiesta?.

Shadow: Claro. Pensé que sería muy buena idea que nos reuniéramos para divertirnos. ¿Qué opinas, Sonic?.

Tails: A mí me gusta la idea.

Cosmo: Suena muy bien.

Sonic: Bueno, en verdad yo no tengo ninguna objeción. Entonces hagamos esa fiesta.

Rouge: ¿Cuánto dinero necesitarías para comprar lo necesario?.

Sonic: Rouge tiene toda la razón.

Cream: Sí, la tiene.

Shadow: No tienen que preocuparse por darme dinero. Yo me encargo de todo.

Rouge: ¿Vas a conseguir un préstamo en el banco para hacer la fiesta en el restaurante?.

Shadow: No, Rouge. Le pediré dinero a Silver y prefiero que hagamos la fiesta aquí en su casa.

Rouge: ¿Aquí?.

Shadow: Así es. Podremos divertirnos sin tener que molestar a nadie.

Eso hace sonreír a Rouge.

Rouge: Si es así, entonces estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices, Sonic?.

Sonic: También estoy de acuerdo, así que si quieren que hagamos esa fiesta, podemos hacerla. ¿Están de acuerdo?.

Todos: Sí.

Shadow: Todo está arreglado. Silver me dará el dinero necesario para traer toda la comida que quieran. ¿Qué van a querer para comer?.

Sonic y Amy dicen que querrán tazones de sopa de fideos, Tails dice que querrá sashimi y sushi, la señorita Vainilla dice que ella querrá arroz, Cream dice que querrá lo mismo que su mamá, Knuckles dice que también querrá arroz y con salsa de soya, Rouge dice que ella querrá tofú, Cosmo dice que querrá Kare-raisu y Udon y Blaze dice que querrá Takoyaki y Kara-age. Shadow se compromete a traerles las comidas que quieren y les pide que le presten una carretilla para que Silver y él puedan traer todas las comidas. Ellos le prestan una y se va. Camina tranquilamente por las calles hasta que regresa a la casa de Silver.

Silver: Volviste.

Shadow: Hola, Silver, me alegra verte, ¿sería posible que me prestaras unas buenas cantidades de dinero si no es mucha molestia?.

Silver le da dos carteras llenas de dinero.

Shadow: ¿Me vas a dar todo el dinero que tienes en estas carteras?. Parece que te está yendo muy bien en el trabajo.

Silver: ¿Para qué cosas quieres el dinero?.

Shadow le cuenta las cosas que sus amigos dijeron que quieren comer en la fiesta y que él se comprometió a llevarles lo que querían.

Silver: ¿Todavía estás seguro de que todo saldrá como queremos?.

Shadow: Sí. ¿Acaso lo estás dudando?.

Silver: No, sólo te lo preguntaba para seguir consciente de que estás seguro.

Shadow: Oye, ¿irás conmigo cuando les llevemos la comida a todos?.

Silver: Sí, ¿por qué?.

Shadow: Para estar seguro. ¿Y qué cosa querrás comer tú?.

Silver: Para esa fiesta se me apetece unos buenos tazones de Gyu-don. ¿Y a ti?.

Shadow: Para mí quiero Nikujaga y Tempura.

Silver: ¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué trajiste esa carretilla de minería?.

Shadow: No, no me molesta. La traje para que podamos llevar todas las comidas que ellos quieren. Yo les pedí que me la prestaran.

Silver: ¿Y en ese mismo momento se te ocurrió pedirles que te prestaran la carretilla para llevar las comidas?.

Shadow: Sí. Tuve que improvisar.

Silver: Que bien que supiste improvisar sin despertar ninguna sospecha.

Shadow: Sí, eso se llama "buena suerte".

Silver y Shadow pasaron buena parte del día juntos. Cuando la hora de la fiesta va a llegar, los dos van a comprarles toda la comida a sus amigos. Primero fueron a un almacén cerca de la casa de Silver, luego fueron a otro un poco más al sur y luego fueron a otro que estaba cerca del Sur-éste. Cuando llega la hora, llegan con todas las comidas a la casa. Les entregan todo lo que querían y Shadow les devuelve la carretilla.

Blaze: Silver, Shadow, ¿dónde compraron todas las comidas?.

Silver: Primero fuimos a un almacén cerca de mi casa, luego fuimos a otro un poco más al sur y luego fuimos a otro que estaba cerca del Sur-éste.

Blaze: ¿Por qué no compraron todas las comidas en el mismo almacén?.

Silver: Porque de las comidas que todos querían, en el almacén más cercano a mi casa vendían otras cosas, entre ellas, lo que Sonic y Amy querían comer. Allí no vendían lo que tú y los demás querían comer. Lo que tú y Tails y Cosmo y Cream querían comer lo encontramos en el segundo almacén. Y porque en el segundo almacén vendían otras comidas, pero no vendían lo que Knuckles y Rouge y la señorita Vainilla querían comer. Lo que ellos tres querían comer lo encontramos en el tercer almacén.

Shadow: Nunca les pregunté dónde compran ustedes sus comidas.

Knuckles: Todos compramos nuestras comidas en el almacén más cercano a nuestra casa. Ese almacén está a diez minutos de aquí. Es el único almacén que es el más cercano a esta casa. Todos los otros están un poco más lejos. Además que si fuéramos a comprar en los almacenes más lejanos, Cosmo se cansaría porque por ejemplo, el segundo almacén más cercano a la casa está a veinticinco minutos de aquí. Ella no podría caminar tanto.

Shadow: Sí, todavía recuerdo que ella se había cansado demasiado de tanto correr cuando se escapó de su antigua casa. Y todavía recuerdo que se había cansado mucho de tanto caminar cuando ella y Amy y Blaze iban caminando en el día que encontraron a Tails.

Rouge: ¿Alguna vez en alguno de estos meses olvidaste algo de lo que te contamos de nuestros pasados?.

Shadow: No, nunca olvidé nada de sus pasados.

Silver: Yo tampoco.

Los once amigos comienzan a preparar todo y en minutos tienen todo listo y comienzan a comer. La fiesta ha comenzado. Shadow piensa para sí mismo por un momento.

Shadow: Parece que están muy contentos.

Shadow también está contento porque todo lo que él planeó está funcionando bien. Sonic toma una botella y bebe un poco. Ahora, Amy y Cream hacen lo mismo. Knuckles y Rouge untan su comida con salsa de soya y así se la siguen comiendo. Todos disfrutan mucho de la fiesta sin sospechar sobre qué intenciones tuvo Shadow para querer hacer la fiesta. Después de largos ratos felices, la fiesta termina. Todos se comieron todas las comidas que Silver y Shadow les habían traído y se quedaron dormidos ahí en la sala principal. Se quedaron despiertos hasta la madrugada, pero finalmente están dormidos. Shadow está más que contento porque todo salió justo como lo planeó. Ahora, Silver y él ponen en marcha la otra parte de lo planeado. Shadow mira a Sonic y por un poco logra ver que él tiene los ojos abiertos. Ahora, le habla a Silver en voz baja, pero no tan baja para que Sonic también pueda escucharlo. Todos los demás están dormidos así que a Shadow no le preocupan los demás.

Shadow: Silver, ya tenemos que ir al ministerio del interior.

Silver: Es cierto, teníamos que ir a atacar al ministerio después de esta fiesta. Ahora que es de noche, podemos atacar con más facilidad. Apresurémonos o para cuando lleguemos ya será de día, así que vamos.

Los dos se paran del suelo y Shadow vuelve a hablar antes de irse.

Shadow: Les presento disculpas a todos. Esta fiesta fue en verdad divertida, me alegró mucho haber compartido estos momentos felices con ustedes, pero Silver y yo habíamos planeado ir a atacar el ministerio del interior después de esta fiesta. Si el destino quisiera que volviéramos a vernos, sea en donde sea, espero que podamos hacer una verdadera fiesta donde reine la honestidad y no hayan secretos.

Silver y Shadow salen de la casa y se van al ministerio. Sonic escuchó todo lo que Shadow dijo y de verdad se lo creyó. Silver y Shadow van caminando por la calle mientras pasan los minutos. Silver lleva varias bombas y en los dedos índices y medios de las dos manos lleva puesto algo que le ayudará a encender las bombas sin que deba usar fósforos. Después de caminar por media hora, llegan al ministerio.

Silver: Aquí está el ministerio de asuntos internos. Finalmente podremos comenzar. Empecemos por distraer a los guardias. Ven.

Silver y Shadow se van a una parte donde está oscuro porque la luz de la luna no llega. Se esconden ahí y Silver enciende seis bombas una por una y las arroja a la entrada principal para simular un atentado y lograr que los guardias se vayan para allá a proteger.

Silver: Llegó la hora. Que comience.

Una bomba explota.

******: ¿Qué fue eso?.

******: ¡Una explosión!.

******: ¡Se trata de un atentado!.

Las otras bombas empiezan a explotar.

******: ¡Las explosiones continúan!.

******: ¡El culpable todavía se encuentra suelto!.

******: ¡Guardias, a la entrada principal!.

Un guardia suena su silbato.

******: ¡Vamos, vamos!.

******: ¡Vamos!.

Los guardias corren armados con sus rifles. Ahora que se fueron, Silver y Shadow corren a toda carrera hasta la pared.

Shadow: ¡Alteraste el tamaño de la mecha para que la explosión se demorara más!.

Silver: ¡Si logramos entrar tendremos el control, el ministerio de asuntos internos volará en mil pedazos, terminemos antes de que regrese la policía!.

Silver y Shadow seguirán con todo lo ensayado hasta que terminen con Sonic. Como ensayaron por un mes entero y se ganaron tan bien la confianza de Sonic y los otros, todo lo ensayado hizo que los nueve no tuvieran ni la más mínima sospecha. Los dos dan un gran salto hasta arriba y caen parados sobre la pared. Inmediatamente saltan hacia dentro y miran hacia delante y ven a Sonic a unos seis metros de ellos. El plan funcionó.

Silver: ¿Qué hace Sonic aquí?.

Shadow: No lo sé y no me interesa saber. Nadie impedirá que destruyamos el ministerio del interior.

Silver y Shadow miran a Sonic con miradas asesinas, haciendo más creíble lo de que quieren atacar el ministerio. Pero ahora, como Shadow dijo "Nadie impedirá que destruyamos el ministerio del interior", Sonic piensa que Silver y Shadow quieren matarlo para poder destruir el ministerio.

Silver: ¡No importa que te interpongas en nuestro camino, patriota Akujinámo!. ¡Esta vez la tropa Yakúma te vencerá!.

Silver saca dos bombas.

Sonic: ¿Son explosivos?.

Silver: ¡Así es!. ¡Destruiremos el ministerio de asuntos internos y las otras dependencias, acabaremos con el gobierno Akujinámo!. ¡Morirá quien se entrometa en nuestro camino, así se trate de Sonic el Erizo!.

Silver enciende las dos bombas y se las arroja, estando seguro de que las bombas lo incapacitarán para pelear. Pero increíblemente, cuando las bombas están al alcance de Sonic, él desenfunda la espada y con la misma velocidad que usó para darle el último zarpazo a Shadow cuando lo derrotó, corta las mechas de ambas bombas con el filo invertido. Las bombas caen al suelo sin explotar. Silver y Shadow quedan bastante asombrados con lo que Sonic logró hacer.

Silver: ¿CÓMO PUDO HACER ESO?.

Shadow: Con su fuerza sobrenatural logró crear un efecto de vacío alrededor de las mechas para cortarlas. Sólo Sonic sería capaz de una hazaña semejante.

Silver: Maldito patriota Akujinámo.

Shadow: No lo matarás si lo insultas, así que mejor guarda los insultos y no los uses.

Silver: Pero si él es un títere del gobierno.

Shadow: Bueno, pues tienes que saber una cosa, Sonic nunca compartiría las opiniones contrarias a las suyas sobre el gobierno Akujinámo. Por ser uno de sus fundadores, él odiaría si hay gente que se oponga al gobierno.

Silver: Oye, ¿acaso ahora estás de parte de él, Shadow?.

Shadow: No. La primera vez que peleé con Sonic reaccioné de la misma forma. Me puse en contra suya. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a corromperme. Después surgió entre los dos una extraña amistad, hasta llegué a sentir que él y sus amigos eran amigos míos también. Pero he decidido dejar a mis amigos y quedarme con la tropa Yakúma. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ahora, Shadow finge odio hacia Sonic para lograr que lo ensayado sea más creíble.

Shadow: SONIC, ESCÚCHAME BIEN LO QUE VOY A DECIRTE, SI QUIERES EVITAR QUE DESTRUYAMOS EL MINISTERIO, TENDREMOS QUE MATARTE. ESCÚCHAME BIEN.

Sonic: Shadow, es tu decisión. No estoy tratando de disuadirte, pero tengo que impedir que lleven a cabo sus planes. Lo evitaré.

Shadow: ¡Te lo advertí!.

Shadow corre hacia Sonic y trata de golpearlo varias veces pero Sonic evade los golpes. Silver se prepara para cuando llegue el momento de arrojar las bombas para matarlo. Shadow intenta golpear a Sonic en el estómago, pero Sonic agarra la funda de su espada y protege su estómago sólo con ella y Shadow le da el puñetazo a la funda. Él ignora el dolor que termina sintiendo.

Shadow: ¡¿Qué esperas, Sonic?, empuña tu espada sin filo y no me digas lo que no podrás evitar!.

Sonic: ¡Shadow, me estás facilitando demasiado las cosas!.

Shadow: ¡Esto es serio!. ¡Ahora sí te voy a...!.

Shadow trató de darle otro puñetazo a Sonic para noquearlo, pero antes de tocarlo, Sonic desapareció. Shadow mira hacia arriba y ahí está Sonic en el aire. Sonic cae con mucha fuerza sobre él y una nube de polvo se levanta, impidiéndole a Silver poder verlos.

Silver: ¡Shadow!.

La nube de polvo se desvanece en seguida y Silver observa a Sonic de pie delante de Shadow y a Shadow tirado boca abajo en el suelo como si hubiera quedado inconsciente.

Silver: ¡Muere, desgraciado infeliz!.

Silver enciende otra bomba y se la arroja. Sonic se prepara para cortarle la mecha a esa bomba también, pero la bomba explota antes de que desenfundara la espada. Silver sonríe al pensar que la bomba logró alcanzar a Sonic.

Silver: ¡Magnífico, ese explosivo tenía la mecha más corta!. ¡Te haré volar en pedazos antes de que puedas reaccionar!.

El humo se desvanece y sorprendentemente, Sonic no está y el estado de Silver pasa de feliz a confundido.

Silver: ¿Dónde está Sonic?.

Shadow se levanta un poco con pesar. Cuando Sonic cayó encima de él, lo dejó lastimado.

Shadow: No lastimarás a Sonic sin mí.

Silver y Shadow ven que la venganza ya no está saliendo como lo habían planeado. De pronto, la punta de la espada de Sonic aparece a un centímetro de la sien derecha de Silver y él se da cuenta de que Sonic está a su lado.

Sonic: Silver, crees que al usar explosivos estás castigando a los culpables, pero lo único que logras es causar muertes y dejar muchos heridos. Lo que estás haciendo no es éticamente correcto.

Sin que Sonic se diera cuenta, Silver encendió otra bomba mientras le hablaba y salta hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que tira la bomba al suelo. La bomba explota y Sonic no alcanza a reaccionar, sólo logra cubrirse la cara con el brazo izquierdo, pero igualmente sale ileso. Silver sonríe porque la bomba explotó sin que Sonic tuviera tiempo de evadirla.

Silver: No importa si está bien o si está mal hecho, haré lo que sea por cumplir nuestro objetivo, destruir el ministerio del interior del gobierno Akujinámo y a ti. Un patriota Akujinámo como tú jamás logrará evitar eso. Si Shadow no puede ayudarme, entonces yo destruiré solo el ministerio.

Sonic se quita el brazo de la cara.

Sonic: El patriota Akujinámo que hay en mí, no permitirá que una partida de tontos como los de la tropa Yakúma hagan todo esto, ¿está claro?.

Silver y Shadow se enojan por cómo Sonic los llamó.

Silver: ¡¿Qué derecho tienes de hablarnos así?!.

Shadow se levanta del suelo.

Shadow: ¡Silver, olvida todo eso!. Sonic, ahora sólo peleáremos tú y yo. ¡Silver, espera para volver a arrojar bombas, espera hasta que yo te diga!.

Shadow espera tres segundos y se lanza contra Sonic y trata de darle más puñetazos, pero uno de esos puñetazos le llega a la funda de la espada de nuevo. Ahora, Sonic le da un puñetazo directo en el estómago a Shadow y Shadow cae con fuerza al suelo. Silver termina preocupado por él porque ahora, él cree que Sonic va a matar a Shadow y corre hacia él para tratar de hablar con él.

Silver: ¡Detente, Shadow!.

Silver se para delante de Shadow, quien está dispuesto a seguir atacando a Sonic a pesar de que ya es evidente que no podrá vengarse.

Silver: ¡Detente!. ¡Detente o Sonic te matará, Shadow!. ¡Vas a morir!.

Shadow se para y hace a un lado a Silver, ignorando sus gritos.

Silver: ¡Vas a morir!.

Shadow camina hacia Sonic y luego de tres pasos corre hacia él. Sonic toma la empuñadura de su espada y se posiciona para atacar.

Silver: ¡Detente!.

Cuando él está al alcance de Shadow, Shadow intenta golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Sonic esquiva el golpe agachándose un poco y le da un fuerte zarpazo en el mismo lado donde le dio el zarpazo con el que lo derrotó en la otra pelea. Shadow pierde el conocimiento y cae en los brazos de Sonic. Curiosamente, Silver ve que ahora, Sonic sonríe y escucha que le habla con arrepentimiento a Shadow. Y es que en verdad, Sonic está arrepentido de haber lastimado a Shadow. En estos meses se encariñó tanto con Shadow, que se da cuenta de que haberse amigado con él haría que se arrepintiera de volver a pelear con él. También está arrepentido de haber peleado con Silver y de haberlos llamado "partida de tontos". Él está arrepentido porque se había amigado demasiado con ellos, a diferencia de la primera vez que peleó con Shadow. Esa vez no se había arrepentido de esa pelea porque eran enemigos. Pero incluso, ahora Sonic también se siente arrepentido de haber tenido esa otra pelea con Shadow. Por un momento, Silver piensa que Shadow está muerto, pero en seguida recuerda que Sonic había prometido no matar y que nunca rompería esa promesa.

Sonic: Perdóname, por favor.

Ahora, Sonic mira a Silver y también le sonríe.

Sonic: Silver, ¿crees que puedas cuidar de Shadow de nuevo?.

Más tarde, los tres están en la calle. Los guardias regresaron a vigilar toda la entrada porque pensaron que el atentado fue una falsa alarma aunque no saben porqué ocurrieron esas explosiones. Silver carga a Shadow ahora.

Silver: ¿Estás bien, Shadow?.

Ahora le habla a Sonic.

Silver: ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño?. La pelea aún no termina, todavía quedan muchos explosivos. Cuando Shadow se recupere, te demostraremos lo que es un verdadero combatiente.

Sonic se da media vuelta para irse a su casa, pero Silver le sigue hablando.

Silver: ¡Sonic!.

Sonic se detiene.

Silver: Dijiste que éramos una partida de tontos y tú eres un bastardo que asesina en nombre del gobierno Akujinámo. ¡Eres tan bastardo como el mismo gobierno!. ¡Maldito bastardo, maldito asesino bastardo, maldito!.

Sonic gira la cabeza hacia Silver y le sonríe. Él se mantiene calmado en lugar de enojarse porque Silver insulta a su gobierno. Ver a Sonic sonreír desconcierta a Silver. Ahora, Sonic se retira a su casa.

Silver: (pensando) Sonrió. ¿Cómo puede sonreír tan calmadamente después que insulté a su gobierno y lo llamé "asesino bastardo" a él?.

Silver escucha algo y se da cuenta de que Shadow está reaccionando.

Silver: Shadow.

Shadow habla débilmente.

Shadow: Sonic.

Silver: Shadow, amigo, te vas a recuperar.

Shadow: Sonic,, gracias.

Silver se sorprende porque Shadow le agradezca a Sonic.

Shadow: Nos libraste de terminar como un falso soldado del ejército imperial.

Silver se da cuenta del error que cometieron por querer asesinar a Sonic y se da cuenta de que en realidad debería agradecerle porque no los mató. Él mira hacia donde Sonic se fue y Sonic ya no está a la vista.

Silver: Oh, Sonic.

El arrepentimiento invade a Silver. Se da cuenta del error que él mismo cometió por querer asesinar a Sonic. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ya está en el cielo, Shadow se despierta en su cama y se sienta al mismo tiempo que recuerda lo que sucedió la otra noche.

Shadow: Sonic me derrotó de nuevo.

Shadow mira a la cama de Silver y ve que él no está.

Shadow: Silver, ¿en dónde estás?.

Silver sale de la cocina.

Silver: Aquí estoy.

Silver le sonríe.

Silver: ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Shadow: Bien. Estoy mejor.

Silver: Me alegra escucharlo.

Shadow le sonríe por un segundo. Sin previo aviso, comienza a sentir un inmenso arrepentimiento. En seguida se da cuenta de porqué se siente arrepentido. Se tapa los ojos con la mano izquierda y comienza a sollozar, causándole una gran confusión a Silver.

Silver: ¿Qué te sucede?.

Shadow habla con pena en su voz.

Shadow: Me tortura la conciencia. Me siento arrepentido por esa venganza que quería.

Silver está impactado porque Shadow esté arrepentido de eso. Eso significa que tiene conciencia, después de todo el tiempo que pasó asesinando sin que pareciera que tenía conciencia de lo que hacía. Shadow deja de sollozar pero mantiene su mano sobre sus ojos.

Shadow: Ellos me dieron su amistad y yo se la traicioné. Nunca creí que tenía conciencia, pero ahora veo que sí la tengo. Estoy arrepentido de haber querido vengarme de Sonic. Estoy arrepentido de haber querido asesinarlo anoche y la otra vez. Y tal vez te parezca increíble, pero estoy arrepentido de los asesinatos que cometí en estos dos años. Estoy mortalmente arrepentido de todas las maldades atroces que cometí en todo este tiempo. Lo único que ahora quisiera, es pedir perdón por lo que hice.

La expresión de Silver es de verdadero asombro. No puede creer que el más grande asesino de Japón haya cambiado de verdad. Ahora se ve completamente claro que Shadow sí ha cambiado completamente. Puede ver con absoluta claridad que en Shadow ya no existe la maldad de antes. Ahora, él es de los buenos como Sonic.

Shadow: Las posibilidades más altas son que Sonic y sus amigos nunca me perdonen, pero igualmente quiero confesarles la verdad sobre la fiesta y el falso ataque al ministerio. Quiero decirles la verdad de todas las mentiras que les inventé. No me importa si ellos nunca me perdonan y nunca más quieran que vuelva a juntarme con ellos otra vez, sólo quiero confesarles todas las verdades y pedir su perdón, aunque posiblemente nunca me perdonen.

Silver relaja su asombro.

Silver: Shadow, si te digo que quiero decirte algo, ¿me escucharás?.

Shadow: Sí. Dime lo que sea.

Silver le cuenta del arrepentimiento que él también siente.

Silver: Si vas a ir a pedirle su perdón a Sonic y a los otros, yo quiero ir contigo. También quiero pedirle perdón.

Shadow: Entonces puedes ir conmigo.

Silver: Oye, ¿sigues queriendo ir a vivir a otra ciudad?.

Shadow: No. Olvida eso. Como no pude vengarme y ya no quiero vengarme, tampoco quiero que nos vayamos de esta ciudad. Prefiero que siempre sigamos viviendo aquí.

Silver: De acuerdo. Y si tú aceptas, voy a dejarte vivir aquí conmigo por siempre.

Shadow: Sí, acepto. Gracias.

Silver: De nada.

Shadow: ¿Recuerdas cuando viste que dejé de sonreír y miré el suelo?.

Silver: Sí.

Shadow: Me doy cuenta de que en ese momento dejé de sonreír y miré el suelo porque me estaba arrepintiendo de las mentiras que les inventé. Me estaba arrepintiendo de engañarlos y de todos los asesinatos. El arrepentimiento me estaba dominando. Ahora me dominó completamente.

A las doce con quince minutos, Silver y Shadow llegan a la casa de Sonic. Shadow golpea la puerta con suavidad y Sonic le abre.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieren?.

Se escucha algo de pena en la voz de Shadow.

Shadow: El perdón de todos.

La expresión de Sonic se vuelve de asombro.

Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?.

Shadow: Déjanos entrar por favor.

Sonic se aparta a un lado y Silver y Shadow entran y todos se juntan.

Shadow: Supongo que Sonic ya les dijo lo de anoche.

Cream: Anoche tuvimos esa fiesta que quisiste hacer. ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?.

Shadow: Es que esa fiesta no fue todo lo que ocurrió anoche. Espero que estén preparados para lo que voy a decirles.

Sonic se da cuenta de que Shadow va a contarles lo de la pelea que tuvieron anoche, así que se sienta a la izquierda de Amy para escuchar. Shadow les cuenta todo lo que pasó después de la fiesta, sin omitir los engaños que les hizo creer y les confiesa todas las cosas que planeó y que habló con Silver cuando se recuperaba de las lesiones que Sonic le provocó. Ahora, procede a pedirles perdón.

Shadow: Ya creo que nunca querrán hacerlo, pero lo que les pido, es que me perdonen por todas las mentiras que les inventé. El día que Sonic me derrotó en la primera pelea que tuvimos, cuando yo estaba recuperándome en la casa de Silver, le dije a Silver que quería vengarme de Sonic y que los engañaría a todos para ganarme su confianza. Lo de que quería conocerlos siempre fue mentira. En realidad, mis intenciones eran tener todas esas conversaciones con todos para ganarme su confianza y así poder evitar que tuvieran alguna sospecha. La fiesta que quería hacer aquí en su casa, era para despistarlos y evitar que sospecharan algo. Cuando todos estaban dormidos, yo miré a Sonic y vi que él no estaba dormido y era lo que yo quería. Quería distraerlo de cualquier sospecha. Lo que Silver y yo hablábamos sobre que íbamos a atacar el ministerio del interior, era una mentira para hacer que Sonic fuera al ministerio para que nosotros lo asesináramos. Y además, cuando estaba terminando de convencer a Silver para que me ayudara, le dije que cuando haya asesinado a Sonic, nos iríamos de esta ciudad para siempre y que podríamos buscar otra ciudad para vivir. Esa idea de irnos para siempre de esta ciudad fue para que nunca más pudieran encontrarme después de asesinar a Sonic y para que nunca más supieran de mí. Y poco antes de dormirnos, Silver me dijo "Finalmente está a punto de llegar la noche que tanto hemos deseado. Por fin asesinaremos a Sonic y nos iremos de esta ciudad para siempre." Y yo le dije "Cuando yo haya terminado de asesinar hasta el último fundador, regresaré a vivir contigo y nunca más volveremos a separarnos. Viviremos juntos en donde se te ocurra.", y por un momento dejé de sonreír y miré al suelo. Silver me preguntó qué sucede y yo le dije "No es nada. Sólo que siento que ellos se volvieron importantes para mí. Pero aún así, vamos a asesinar a Sonic y continuaré con los asesinatos hasta que termine con el último fundador.". Yo pensaba que no era nada, pero hoy en la mañana, le pregunté si recordaba cuando vio que dejé de sonreír y miré al suelo y me dijo que sí, entonces yo le dije "Me doy cuenta de que en ese momento dejé de sonreír y miré el suelo porque me estaba arrepintiendo de las mentiras que les inventé. Me estaba arrepintiendo de engañarlos y de todos los asesinatos. El arrepentimiento me estaba dominando. Ahora me dominó completamente.". Sé que hice mal en engañarlos. Me tortura la conciencia por haberles mentido y haber traicionado su confianza. Sé que no debería pedírselo a ustedes, pero les pido que me perdonen por todos los asesinatos que cometí durante estos dos años. Ya sé que en realidad corresponde que el perdón se lo pida a todas las innumerables familias de los fundadores que asesiné, pero hacer eso es imposible, así que sólo les pido ese perdón a ustedes. Les pido perdón por todo lo malo que hice durante estos años. Yo no lo sabía, pero siendo el asesino más malvado de Japón, incluso yo tengo conciencia. Durante todo este tiempo la tuve dormida pero ahora despertó y me hace ver las maldades que cometí. Lamento mucho haber traicionado su amistad y su confianza. Ojalá me perdonaran. Pero si ustedes no quieren perdonarme nunca y quieren que desaparezca de sus vidas para siempre, voy a entender y aceptaré que nunca me perdonen y nunca más volveré y así será como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

Silver: Yo comparto todo lo que Shadow les ha dicho, excepto que como no cometí los asesinatos de los dos años seguidos, no tengo tanto arrepentimiento como él. Pero sí tengo arrepentimiento por haber querido asesinar a Sonic también. Aunque nunca quieran perdonarme también, yo también les pido perdón por todo.

Por increíble que parezca, Sonic y su novia y sus amigos están completamente dispuestos a perdonarles todo.

Sonic: ¿Alguno de ustedes desea perdonarlos?.

Silver y Shadow creen que ellos responderán que no.

Todos: Sí.

Sonic: Yo también los perdono.

Las expresiones de Silver y Shadow se vuelven de un asombro impactante. No pueden creer que ellos los hayan perdonado. Están tan impactados que se quedaron sin palabras. Haberles confesado todas las verdades de sus mentiras pudo fácilmente terminar permanentemente con su amistad, pero eso no ocurrió. Blaze se le acerca a Silver y lo abraza. Rouge se le acerca a Shadow y también lo abraza. Ambas les besan una mejilla a ambos. Luego se devuelven con sus amigos. Silver y Shadow se quedan así durante un momento, hasta que Cream recuerda algo que la asombra.

Cream: Mamá, Sonic, amigos, ¿recuerdan el segundo sueño que tuve?.

Todos: Sí.

Cream: Acaba de pasar lo que soñé esa noche.

Todos, incluyendo a Silver y Shadow, se dan cuenta de que Cream tiene razón. Ella había soñado que por alguna razón, ellos dos les pedían perdón a todos y que ellos los perdonaban. Todas esas imágenes invaden toda la mente de Cream. Ella recuerda con completa perfección lo que soñó y ellos recuerdan con completa perfección lo que ella les contó que soñó. El impacto de Silver y Shadow se desvanece y ellos recuperan la palabra.

Silver: ¿Tienes idea de por qué soñaste con algo que verdaderamente iba a pasar?.

Cream: No.

Vainilla: Yo tengo una posible respuesta.

Silver: ¿Cuál, señorita?.

Vainilla: Lo que mi hija debió soñar, en realidad debe haber sido una premonición.

Cream: ¿Cómo sabes eso, mamá?.

Vainilla: Tres años antes de comprar esta casa, leí sobre las premoniciones.

Vainilla les cuenta a todos lo que son las premoniciones y así logra terminar con las dudas de todos.

Shadow: ¿Ustedes hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que nos perdonaban?.

Sonic responde por todos.

Sonic: Sí. Nosotros no mentimos. Si no los hubiéramos perdonado, no habríamos dicho que los perdonábamos.

Sonic les sacó una sonrisa y la conciencia de Silver y Shadow se tranquiliza y a Shadow se le termina toda la gran pena que tenía.

Shadow: Si tú lo dices, entonces te creo, porque sé que si dices eso, es porque debe ser verdad.

Silver: Comparto lo que Shadow dijo. Y les agradezco que nos perdonaran.

Shadow: Yo también se los agradezco. ¿Y quieren que les diga algo más?.

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?.

Shadow: Les prometo que nunca más volveré a ser un asesino. Nunca más volveré a matar. Ya no quiero vengar la muerte de María. Finalmente he aprendido a vivir sin ella. He aceptado que tuviera que morir, aunque no lo mereciera. Nunca más me dedicaré a matar. Y a ti, Sonic, te prometo que nunca más volveré a pelear contigo. Y les prometo que nunca más traicionaré su confianza y su amistad. Y les prometo que nunca más en toda mi vida volveré a mentirles. De ahora y para siempre, siempre seré completamente honesto con todos y siempre haré el bien como lo hacen ustedes.

Silver: Yo les hago las mismas promesas y haré lo mismo que Shadow dice que hará.

Sonic y todos los otros son invadidos por una completa felicidad por lo que Silver y Shadow dicen. Todos les aplauden por cuatro segundos. De pronto, él mira los ojos de Silver y Shadow y se da cuenta de que en sus ojos hay algo que antes no había y que sólo él tenía.

Sonic: Silver, Shadow, véanse los ojos uno al otro.

Todos sienten confusión sobre porqué Sonic les dice eso. Silver y Shadow se miran uno al otro a los ojos y ambos ven lo que hay en los ojos del otro. Ahora, miran a sus amigos y les hablan con un asombro verdaderamente grande.

Silver y Shadow: ¡Él tiene ojos de tigre como tú, Sonic!.

Todos los amigos de Sonic miran los ojos de Silver y Shadow y se dan cuenta de que ahora, ellos dos también tienen los ojos de tigre de Sonic.

Todos: Es cierto, ustedes tienen ojos de tigre también.

Sonic: Ahora que ustedes cambiaron para siempre, la naturaleza les entregó los ojos de tigre.

Silver se siente confundido.

Silver: Sonic, ¿podrás contestarme una pregunta?.

Sonic: Claro.

Silver: Si yo nunca había vuelto a matar, ¿por qué la naturaleza nunca me entregó los ojos de tigre?.

Sonic: Sé perfectamente bien porqué. Porque aunque tú habías cambiado, nunca dejó de haber maldad en ti. La maldad que hubo en ti, había disminuido demasiado, pero nunca te despojaste completamente de tu maldad. La poca maldad que siguió habiendo en ti, era verdaderamente poca. Pero cuando Shadow te habló de su deseo de vengarse de mí y estuvo convenciéndote de ayudarlo a asesinarme, tú aceptaste ayudarlo porque él logró hacer crecer la poca maldad que había en ti. Por eso nunca obtuviste los ojos de tigre. Nunca cambiaste completamente. Pero ahora sí lo hiciste. Ahora sí cambiaste completamente de ser un asesino a ser alguien común. Shadow cambió igual que tú. Los dos cambiaron para siempre como yo lo hice el 17 de Octubre de 1.873. Obtuvieron los ojos de tigre porque han cambiado de malos a buenos de forma permanente.

Shadow: Sonic, ¿tú le habías dicho a Knuckles que los asesinos obtienen los ojos de tigre cuando dejan de ser asesinos y nunca más vuelven a serlo?.

Sonic: Exacto. Y ustedes obtuvieron los ojos de tigre porque han cambiado para siempre.

Silver y Shadow: Te creemos, amigo.

Silver: ¿Y nunca le dijiste a ninguno de ellos por cuánto tiempo se tiene ojos de tigre?.

Sonic: No, nunca se lo dije a ninguno.

Silver: ¿Por qué?.

Sonic: Porque nunca se me ocurrió y porque ellos nunca me lo preguntaron.

Silver: ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo se tiene ojos de tigre?.

Sonic: Sí.

Silver: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

Sonic: Por siempre.

Silver: ¿Entonces no existe forma de deshacerse de los ojos de tigre una vez que se han obtenido?.

Sonic: No. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres deshacerte de tus ojos de tigre?.

Silver: No, solamente quería que me ayudaras a terminar con mi curiosidad. Me sentía curioso, pero ya no.

Shadow señala donde tiene la herida no sangrante que Sonic le dejó.

Shadow: ¿Ven aquí?. Así me quedó aquí por el zarpazo que Sonic me dio.

Sonic: No te preocupes, Shadow. Se te sanará con el tiempo.

Shadow: Lo sé.

Shadow mira a Knuckles.

Shadow: Knuckles, ¿alguna vez consideraste que lo de mala cepa se aplicara a mí?.

Knuckles: No.

Shadow: ¿Por qué?.

Knuckles: Nunca se me ocurrió aplicarlo a ti.

Ahora, Sonic mira a Tails.

Sonic: Tails.

Tails: ¿Qué pasa, Sonic?.

Sonic: La regla que les impuse a ti y a Cosmo se modifica a partir de ahora. Las modificaciones de esa regla son que ya no es necesario que tú y Cosmo regresen veinte minutos antes de que anochezca por la razón de que Shadow también mate a personas que no sean fundadores y por si lo hace en la noche. De ahora en adelante, tú y Cosmo solamente deberán regresar veinte minutos antes de la noche por si alguna vez va a llover de noche. Y siempre se mantendrá la parte de la regla que dice que deberán regresar veinte minutos antes del anochecer sin importar si no has vendido todos tus retratos.

Tails y Cosmo: Haremos lo que tú ordenes, líder Sonic.

Shadow: Oye, Tails, cuando decidiste trabajar en esto, ¿también decidiste si alguna vez te tomarías algunas vacaciones?.

Tails: No. Decidí que nunca en mi vida tendría vacaciones. No quisiera tener que descansar nunca de mi trabajo. Como lo dije antes, prefiero seguir trabajando hasta que me muera.

Knuckles: Ahora que tú ya no eres un asesino, Shadow, me siento completamente más tranquilo para salir a comer solo algunas veces al restaurante. Ya no me preocupa salir al restaurante solo.

Sonic: Y como ya no eres un asesino, ya no veo que sea necesario que yo vaya con Knuckles para protegerlo cuando él quiera ir allá.

Sonic mira a Knuckles.

Sonic: Oye, Knuckles.

Knuckles lo mira también.

Knuckles: ¿Qué quieres?.

Sonic: Desde ahora y para siempre, te libero de la regla que te impuse. Ya no me preocupa que vayas solo al restaurante porque ya nunca más será peligroso, así que puedes salir al restaurante todas las veces que quieras y puedes ir solo. Pero si quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe, entonces podemos acompañarte, pero sólo si tú quieres. Tú decides si alguna vez quieres que te acompañemos.

Knuckles: Te agradezco que me quitaras esa regla, Sonic.

Sonic: Por nada.

Knuckles: Nunca me disgustó que me acompañaran, pero igualmente te agradezco que me quitaras esa regla.

Rouge: Y como ya no es peligroso que vayas solo, a mí tampoco me preocupa que vayas solo al restaurante, Knuckles. Ahora estoy tranquila, así que si alguna vez vuelves a ir al restaurante, quizás hayan algunas veces en que no te acompañe.

Knuckles: Decide lo que quieras, Rouge. Me alegra que estés tranquila.

Rouge: Y a mí me alegra que no sea peligroso que salgas solo.

Silver recuerda lo que Tails había dicho que hacía en su trabajo.

Silver: He decidido algo nuevo. De ahora en adelante, siempre que yo venda mis retratos, solamente cobraré cuarenta yenes, igual que Tails. Y si alguna vez alguien quiere comprar alguno de mis retratos y no tiene dinero para pagar cuarenta yenes, entonces le daré gratis todos los retratos que esa persona quiera comprar. Tal vez yo nunca regale dinero, pero sí tendré siempre ese acto de generosidad de no cobrarle a la gente que no pueda pagarme.

Todos le aplauden a Silver por cinco segundos.

Vainilla: Silver, si quisieras ser generoso y regalarle dinero a la gente, puedo sacar millones de yenes del banco y dártelos para que puedas regalarle dinero a la gente que quieras regalárselo.

Silver: Se lo agradezco, señorita. En verdad se lo agradezco.

Silver piensa en lo que dijo sobre que tal vez nunca regale dinero y cambia de opinión.

Silver: Me gustaría que lo haga, porque ahora cambié de opinión. Igual que Tails y Cosmo, quiero verdaderamente ser generoso y solidario como lo son ellos. Y les prometo a todos que al igual que Tails, yo siempre seré generoso y solidario con la gente y nunca me dejaré llevar por la ambición del dinero.

Todos vuelven a aplaudirle por cinco segundos, siendo ésa su manera de felicitarlo.

Sonic: Ahora les digo algo nuevo a los dos. Me alegra y me gusta que el destino nos uniera con ustedes.

Silver: Comparto lo que dices, Sonic.

Shadow: Yo también comparto lo que dices.

Cada uno de los otros amigos dice que también comparten lo que Sonic dijo.

Sonic: A partir de ahora, Shadow, te prometo que yo nunca le contaré a nadie que tú eras el asesino de los fundadores y nunca les contaré a los guardias del ministerio que Silver y tú fueron los de las explosiones del falso atentado y les prometo que siempre cumpliré esa promesa y nunca la olvidaré.

Uno por uno, todos los amigos les dicen que les hacen la misma promesa y que también la cumplirán y nunca la olvidarán.

Silver y Shadow: Gracias a todos.

Todos: De nada.

Desde ese día, los once vivieron siempre completamente felices. Desde que la armonía y la paz volvieron a sus vidas, nunca más se volvieron a terminar y nunca más hubo nada ni nadie que las hiciera terminar otra vez. Los once amigos siempre permanecieron felices y nunca más hubo nada que volviera a arruinar su amistad. Vainilla cumplió con lo que le dijo a Silver. Silver cumplió lo que dijo que haría en su trabajo. Él y Shadow siempre cumplieron todo lo que dijeron y prometieron. Sonic y Amy siguieron siendo novios durante toda su vida y nunca hubo nada ni nadie que interviniera en su relación. Todos los nueve amigos siguieron viviendo juntos en la Residencia Sonamy por todas sus hermosas vidas. Silver y Shadow nunca se fueron a vivir a ningún otro lado. Ellos siempre siguieron viviendo juntos en la casa de Silver en Kyoto. Por el resto de sus vidas, ambos continuaron visitando a sus amigos para tener unos buenos tiempos con ellos. Tails y Cosmo siempre siguieron siendo generosamente solidarios. Tails y Silver nunca se dejaron llevar por la ambición del dinero. Shadow decidió que siempre acompañaría a Silver cuando saliera a vender retratos y así lo hizo siempre. Silver y Shadow nunca más volvieron a traicionar la confianza y la amistad de Sonic y los otros y nunca más les volvieron a mentir. Como Shadow nunca más volvió a matar, con todo el tiempo que pasó, muchas personas en todo el país terminaron creyendo de por vida que el asesino fue capturado y enviado a prisión por siempre. Otras personas creyeron que el asesino fue asesinado y otras personas creyeron que de una u otra forma, el asesino murió. Sonic y sus amigos siempre cumplieron la promesa que les hicieron. La herida de Shadow se curó con el paso de los días y no le quedó ni siquiera una cicatriz. Durante toda su vida, Sonic le llamó "Rosita" a Amy y durante toda su vida, Amy le llamó "Azulito" a Sonic y nunca terminaron de llamarse así y siempre fueron los únicos que se llamaron así uno al otro. Y así, todos los once bellos amigos siempre siguieron siendo amigos y la armonía pacífica reinó en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA


End file.
